dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:KidVegeta
Free Worlds 2 In free worlds. You can get super saiyan 1 to 4. Also you can be Super and fuse some one become stronger like Piccolo fuse Kami become Super Namek. You can 1st form to 5th form like frieza. Also you can absorb any characters change new form like cell. You can absorbs any 4 characters. You can absorb any characters get new power and form like buu. Also you can absorbs any 4 or more characters. You can be full power. Android can pick some parts can be more stronger like super android 13. You can find parts in planets and buy from stores. You can fuse any your create characters. Android + Android, Namek + Namek. It must be same characters. Also if you finish fused one which character and you can create change any thing. All do same thing create change any thing. Some you can get more muscular. It any you can create your characters when get level up will get more stronger. It all any you want your create characters like be differents any transformations. You can create your transformations. Cool. SuperTaiko1 23:48, September 23, 2012 (UTC) Category:Templates’ Shire. -KidVegeta (talk) Category:Templates’ Category:Templates’ Broly's Transformations In RB3 character. Make sure broly's transformations. Broly (Base, Super Saiyan 1 to 4. If you transformation into legendary super saiyan 1 to 4. If you want be super saiyan 3 to 4 or can transformation into legendary super saiyan 3 to 4.) Also you can transformation back to base. Thanks. SuperTaiko1 20:16, October 4, 2012 (UTC) dude thanks for the welcome also dude if you wouldn't mind could you check out my article it's called the super saiyan 6 Well I am a super saiyan 13! Nathan Hiya KV Why any one not much on chat? You not much on chat? I think they have to busy something and go to school. Thanks SuperTaiko1 21:34, October 14, 2012 (UTC) Promote Can you promote the wikia?Here is the link.http://community.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Promote.[[User:AREA95000|AREA95000]] (talk) 23:02, November 2, 2012 (UTC) i want your help i need your help to make it better and make it possible can you wirte the story for the hero mode i out of ideas Mason Livingston (talk) 23:40, November 4, 2012 (UTC) Admin. I want be admin. I am good ideas any thing. You know that. Please. SuperTaiko1 22:26, November 9, 2012 (UTC) KV, thank you for helping me when I first joined Wikia (on the chatango chat last year). I am leaving wikia, just wanted to thank you. Goodbye friend. - Ultra Kuzon (talk) 21:25, November 14, 2012 (UTC) :Love you too. -KidVegeta (talk) hi Please delete this message after reading it. Hi could you block this account it's mine, it's not a sock I never use it for editing or in wikis, I have already joined, I just accidentally used it when I edited my user page.-- ASSJ Raging gohan 12:53, November 15, 2012 (UTC) Reporting I'd like to report this story and I demand that it has immediate deletion: dragonballfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Dragon_Ball_AT Thank youPrince of Sparta (talk) 01:58, November 21, 2012 (UTC) Hello! I Just like to know how to make a user box Your Friend,Fanboy123 Kid Vegeta I Am leaving this forever Ultra Kuzon is being mean on Chat say he knows where i live & he would find me & he will end me Rigby2000 (talk) 05:02, November 27, 2012 (UTC)RigbyRigby2000 (talk) 05:02, November 27, 2012 (UTC) Okay... Mhm, yeah. Yes KV. No I won't. I promise, no really. K. Yeah. Bye. Love you too. Bye. Dangit, KV. TEACH ME TO USE DA WIKI! kthanksbye. AkurnaSkulblaka (talk) 01:48, December 7, 2012 (UTC) On it Thanks, KV. I'll be sure to post a semi-final page. DemonPic3 (talk) 07:42, December 14, 2012 (UTC) Someone made the World Tournament Saga (SSJJ), without my permission and is using my namesake SSJJ could you delete it a punish that user for theft of Namesake and vandalizing my story thank you buddy.-- 03:40, December 15, 2012 (UTC) LIKE OMG U R SO HOT AND SEXY AND I LUV U So yeah, like review Sleep My Gohan. kthxbai <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 almost done... <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 nearly there... <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 aaaaaaaaaaaand we're done! >: >: >: AkurnaSkulblaka (talk) 07:50, December 15, 2012 (UTC) when are you puting new chapter of the last saiyan ??????23:22, December 15, 2012 (UTC)Fashamarisol (talk)fashamarisol Functionality What do you mean by functionality? My character doesn't participate in adventures alot and is more of an overseer to the universe. Also, what do you mean in-universe? Within the Dragon Ball continuity?Geti186 (talk) 06:51, December 23, 2012 (UTC) :If you don't sign your name, I have no idea who you are. You can do this by typing ~~~~ at the end of your message. -KidVegeta (talk) :Okay, I don't know which page you are talking about. If you link me to it, I can properly respond. -KidVegeta (talk) :http://dragonballfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:TeamUnitedNerds/Wiki_Championship#comm-45572 :Here's the linkGeti186 (talk) 07:50, December 23, 2012 (UTC) :Thanks, buddy! -KidVegeta (talk) thanks for answering my question Fashamarisol (talk) 02:54, December 24, 2012 (UTC)fashamarisll >_______________> AkurnaSkulblaka (talk) 19:08, December 26, 2012 (UTC) <_______________< -KidVegeta (talk) Don't look at me that way. >_________> KV the Admin. You're like the lead singer of the wiki, all the fans like you best. I suppose it helps that you also write really well. AkurnaSkulblaka (talk) 17:10, January 4, 2013 (UTC) So what if I laugh at my own jokes? You better reply on fb. You're my boyfriend, you have to. I'll blow up your notifications, I swear! AkurnaSkulblaka (talk) 00:54, January 9, 2013 (UTC) Do it! I bet you can't find that much to make my notifications explode anyway. -KidVegeta (talk) Oh, you bastard, I'll unlike and relike EVERYTHING on your wall. AkurnaSkulblaka (talk) 03:05, January 9, 2013 (UTC) I got 990 achievements and 297 edits do you think i could request for adminship?-- 22:09, January 9, 2013 (UTC) About Future Trunks Saga. I finished story about Future Trunks Saga. Go look Ddisk's talk page. Future Trunks Saga 1 to 4. That awesome. Thank you. I hope maybe Future Trunks Saga in RB3. SuperTaiko1 19:10, January 15, 2013 (UTC) Chat Grammar When I am on the wiki, I do keep looking and making corrections to grammar and spelling when it detracts from a page. I like seeing decent grammar and spelling and I will keep an eye out. Cheers! Senjuto 21:58, January 26, 2013 (UTC) :Great job. -KidVegeta (talk) New vandal: Mashudes As the article's header states, we have a new user who has simply vandalized other pages by removing the information and replacing it with "DELETE THIS PAGE". I will have undid all of these vandalistic revisions here in a minute. I thought one of the admins (in this case, you sir) ought to know to afford the actions deemed appropriate and necessary. — Somarinoa (talk) 03:58, February 17, 2013 (UTC) Hello, KV Hello, KV. How are you? What you doing work on wikia? I not much chat you for long time. I think you very busy. Sometime chat at late night. I try what up everyone chat at late night but I not have time. Do you like my story about Future Trunks Saga? Any thing from my ideas could be in RB3? SuperTaiko1 21:41, February 20, 2013 (UTC) plz tell me how to create an article How to create an article? You ask me about how to create an article. For what? SuperTaiko1 20:56, March 4, 2013 (UTC) Re: Vandals I'm An Innocent Bystander Long ago, you used the phrase, "I'm an innocent bystander", and wanted to know if anyone could figure out the reference. Well, I just found it. It was a phrase used by a Team Rocket Grunt in Pokemon Red. It's taken two years, but I've found it. - 00:49, April 2, 2013 (UTC) I actually did not know the team rocket grunt said that. The place where I referenced it from was not that. But good try, DD! -KidVegeta (talk) Code problem. get on chat ASSJ Raging Super X Gohan 23:32, April 12, 2013 (UTC) As you wish, master , |text=I just wanted to ask where do you find those amazing pictures for The Last Saiyan? }} Act Banners , |text=What the section says boss}} Skype So, it is I EmperorSigma and I have been reading your fanfictions btw they are awesome and wanted to know would you llike to collab on a ficiotn you and I ehh? EmperorSigma (talk) 14:15, May 18, 2013 (UTC) can you vote for Dragon Ball Sf to be added to the Fan Fiction request page, please Nikon23 01:53, May 21, 2013 (UTC) 'Supreme Dragon Ball Wiki Constitution' Hello, KV. This is Kuzon, or Supreme Kuzon, the head admin of Supreme Dragon Ball Wiki. I know you may not care, but the constitution of the wiki has been drafted and we need your signature (as well as the other leaders of the other DB wikis in mainbase). Thank you, as this is a mature manner of establishing harmony among wikis and starting a new start. LINK: http://lookout.wikia.com/wiki/The_Supreme_Dragon_Ball_Wiki_Constitution - Supreme Kuzon (talk) 05:34, May 21, 2013 (UTC) ''Thanks Thanks for welcomeing me and i have been a ghost here for 2-3 months i mean i haven't loged in here and i am a big fan of your fan fictions. Problem Every time I edit Brocc Origins, the spacing doubles. Every time I remove the extra spaces, it doubles again. I'm not sure if it's my computer or it's the page. Is this normal? Lau Nightwing (talk) 21:32, May 22, 2013 (UTC) Just a message of thanks Thanks for adding in the photo for Sunto's page! TempestVortex (talk) 12:15, May 24, 2013 (UTC) hi Just a question, does my userpage look better now? -- ASSJ Raging Super X Gohan 10:02, May 29, 2013 (UTC) Do you ever review the same userpage again? If you do could you review my userpage again? ASSJ Raging Super X Gohan 10:21, May 29, 2013 (UTC) chat get on chat ASSJ Raging Super X Gohan 21:59, May 31, 2013 (UTC) Any paticular reason why you banned me? :Dear TeamUnitedNerds, :Recently, on chat, you told Destructivedisk that he should post a story about Oolong transforming into a giant male genitalia and fucking his transformation teacher (with big tits). This comes in direct violation of the User Responsibilities section on the Wikia Rules page, which definitively states that users should not give wrongful advice to other users. This was all a part of a big sting operation, in which we told Destructivedisk to send that to you, so that we could prove that you were indeed giving wrongful advice. You fell for the sting operation like a bee, and I thusly now have evidence to ban you for giving wrongful advice. -KidVegeta (talk) :eyo skype m8? -D-Disk (talk) Re: Yes, I'm still alive, but I'm on one of the museum computers, meaning no Skype and no Facebook either. ~Hyper Zergling'' 08:05, June 13, 2013 (UTC) It is also showing up as error for me. What are we going to do about this? ~''Hyper Zergling'' 15:12, June 13, 2013 (UTC) want you to be a story co writer do you want to halp the plot story of hero mode i already got it started might of made some changes to fit the story just check out dbz ut 2 game Mason Livingston (talk) 21:50, June 14, 2013 (UTC) Dude WTH WTF Dude? Why you replace the Goten picture with that troll pic in The Adventures of Goten and Trunks? You think cuz u admin u got the power to do wat ever you want with no regards about others? Thats not right man! , |text=I Live Today }} , |text=Goku484 at your service! }} , |text=Yours Truly }} 05:05, June 16, 2013 (UTC) Yea, your right, cuz his name is Ledus, yours is Ledas with an a! Response Has he responded yet? How's it been? Hey KV, how ya been? I'm back, with a new account. See you soon! GuySponge (talk) 16:42, July 4, 2013 (UTC) Reviews Rather than reviewing my fics, could you review The Divine Asura instead? Levitation is real Oh, thank you for letting me know that, my friend. I'm still trying to learn the Japanese langauge. I appreciate your help. Ashakage-san (talk) 16:34, July 10, 2013 (UTC)Ashakage-san I see. As I said I just started, and I don't even know how to decipher the three (Kanji, Hiragana, and Katakana). So I just plan on sticking to Kanji until I have the ability to. I believe in Kanji, it would be アーシャ影 . Am I correct in that? Ashakage-san (talk) 19:14, July 10, 2013 (UTC)Ashakage-san The beginning, which you stated, is supposed to mean "Life" or "Hope/ Wish". Is that accurate at all, or did I mess up yet again? Ashakage-san (talk) 19:28, July 10, 2013 (UTC)Ashakage-san On multiple translators, it gave me this entire "phrase". I also searched on different websites looking to find what Asha meant. On one, it stated that it can mean "Life", "Hope", and/or "Wish" in many different languages including Chinese, Japanese, and Swahili. Basically, you're saying that this entire phrase is wrong, because that's probably nowhere near correct, right? Ashakage-san (talk) 19:39, July 10, 2013 (UTC)Ashakage-san Well, it's my alias, but Ashakage, is the phrase. When I began to translate it, it basically just transferred it's current form into the translation box. So I would input "English ---> Japanese" and type in Ashakage. It just moved "Ashakage" into the Japanese box, no symbols or anything. I knew it was "Aashakage", but I took out one of the beginning A's since it was awkward to me. I then had to add a hyphen in between "Asha" and "Kage" in order for it to be translated. It came out to what you see in my avatar. Next, I looked up "Asha" and "Kage" separately. "Aasha" turned out to be life/hope/wish in Chinese, Japanese, and Swahili in one of the online dictionaries. Then "Kage" turned out to mean "shadow". Ashakage-san (talk) 20:11, July 10, 2013 (UTC)Ashakage-san You know, that came up when I searched for websites. I didn't read it though.... Anyway, thank very much for the help my friend. I'm very grateful, and I'll be sure to keep consistent. Thanks again for everything though! Ashakage-san (talk) 20:22, July 10, 2013 (UTC)Ashakage-san I was able to form a better name for myself, and I believe I found it's symbols in Kanji. Can I request a change in my username, or must I seek someone else for this request? Ashakage-san (talk) 00:11, July 11, 2013 (UTC)Ashakage-san Alright, thanks. Ashakage-san (talk) 00:31, July 11, 2013 (UTC)Ashakage-san Sorry if I'm annoying you right now. I'm just trying to get it corrected before I request a name change... 希望影 Is this correct for Kiboukage? I managed to get "Hope" and "Shadow" correct thanks to your aid. Ashakage-san (talk) 01:44, July 11, 2013 (UTC)Ashakage-san Finally. Thank you for the help yet again. Ashakage-san (talk) 02:36, July 11, 2013 (UTC)Ashakage-san Writing Assistance Hey KV, Malik here. First and foremost, I don't know if I ever did, but I want to take the opportunity to apologize for bashing you when you first reviewed my DBNA story back whenever. Like most fanon writers, it was my baby and I couldn't handle harsh truths. So, in case I didn't before, I wanted to say I'm sorry. Since you and HZ reviewed the Rigor Saga, I've been working with HZ to revise DBNA, provide backstory, fill plot holes, etc etc etc. He's been an amazing help, and I was curious if you'd be so kind as to help as well. I know it can't be perfect, but if I could get some help from him AND you, it'd be greatly appreciated to try and make my story better and fleshed out. Thanks man Malik666 (talk) 21:43, July 11, 2013 (UTC)Malik RE: I basically just want input from you due to you and HZ having a deep knowledge of canon, and basically help me flesh out what is plausible, and implausible. There's certain aspects to future sagas and current ones that I used to find so iron-clad but even now find faulty. Malik666 (talk) 02:11, July 12, 2013 (UTC)Malik Help please Can you please help me on the Raging Blast DLC, I need some help putting on my characters. Who is this? -KidVegeta (talk) Sorry forgot to put it in. 15:37, July 12, 2013 (UTC) What do you need help with? -KidVegeta (talk) I'm trying to link the Raging Blast DLC to a page of My characters. Create a page called: Dragon Ball: Raging Blast DLC/Nobody700 and enjoy. -KidVegeta (talk) I'll try. 15:43, July 12, 2013 (UTC) How do i link? 16:10, July 12, 2013 (UTC) Pagename. -KidVegeta (talk) Okay... how do I make a Tab at that page now? 16:30, July 12, 2013 (UTC) I told you to name your page Dragon Ball: Raging Blast DLC/Nobody700. You didn't do that, so the tab didn't come up. I've renamed the page you've made so the tab will come up now. -KidVegeta (talk)